Borderlands
Borderlands is an action role-playing first-person shooter video game that was developed by Gearbox Software for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. It is the first game in the Borderlands series. It was first revealed in the September 2007 issue of Game Informer magazine. The console versions of the game were released in North America on October 20, 2009, and were released in PAL countries on October 23. The console version release for the Japanese market was made available on February 25, 2010. The Windows version was released on October 26 for North America and then on October 29 internationally. The Mac OS X version of the game was released on December 3, 2010 by Feral Interactive. A sequel, Borderlands 2, was released on September 18, 2012 in the U.S. and on September 21 in other countries. The Completionist Originally uploaded on February 3rd, 2012, Borderlands was the first episode in the Month of Love on The Completionist. The Month of Love was "created" by Jirard because February is usually associated with love, and Borderlands is a game that Jirard loved. Jirard praises the co-op mode of the game, and uses this as a transition to introduce the other members of "Team Beardman," who Jirard played with during the playthrough for the review. Although Jirard praises the cel shaded graphics, he criticizes the frame rate drops and graphical glitches. The music and its ability to indicate nearby enemies is also seen as a positive. As for the gameplay, he compares it to Counter Strike and Diablo. He praises the deep level system and large choice of guns. He's also fond of the vehicle system that makes the environment easier to traverse. But the main selling point for him is the online play. However, he is critical of the abrupt ending, though he brings attention to the endings added as downloadable content. As the game provides achievements/trophies, Jirard introduces his policy on those during this episode, stating that he will only go for all the achievements/trophies if he feels it's warranted for that game. For this particular episode, he gives an "Achieve It" rating. Remastered On June 4th, 2014, Jirard uploaded a remastered version of Borderlands, as the original had been deleted due to the content ID wipe that had happened in October 2013. The remastered version stays mostly true to the original, with a few minor changes to music used and touch-ups to where Jirard had incorrectly spoken. During the intro of this remastered version, Jirard promised remasters of five other episodes that had copyright problems. Those turned out to be Super Mario Sunshine, God of War, New Super Mario Bros. U, Breaking Bad, and Metal Gear Solid. He had also promised a Top 10 list from Greg that never happened, and a new show by Alex, later called "Excellent Games That Don't Exist." This hasn't yet uploaded a second episode. Trivia *Jirard has over 80 gb of footage of Borderlands, which spanned over 62 hours. This footage contains everything that happened in the game, from character creation to Crawmerax the Invincible. * This is the first episode to introduce Gung-Ho Al, as well as the first to use new artwork for Old Man Snitchez. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Month of Love Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Fini-Pete It!